Submissão
by Peedro
Summary: Sua expressão permanecia incompreensível, embora ocasionalmente escapasse de seus lábios um suspiro, um gemido baixinho – o som de um homem alcançando os limites de sua perseverança." Batman x Joker Lemon


Tudo estava escuro... Mas não era uma escuridão angustiante, era uma escuridão na qual a silhueta das coisas poderiam ser distinguidas. Tudo estava calmo... o ar-condicionado que geralmente traria uma atmosfera agradável não estava trabalhando, mas o ar estava oscilando, perturbado.

Da cama situada no centro do quarto, duas sombras oscilavam.

A fim de impedir sua _vítima_ de mover-se, ambos os pulsos foram algemados e presos firmemente sobre sua cabeça, nas grades da cama. Seus braços abertos tremiam ligeiramente... Talvez devido a sua impaciência por não ser capaz de se libertar, no entanto, ele não parecia ter o desejo de libertar-se a qualquer custo.

Isto porque ele já havia desistido, ou significava que estava cansado de sua resistência em vão?

Sua expressão permanecia incompreensível, embora ocasionalmente escapasse de seus lábios um suspiro, um gemido baixinho – o som de um homem alcançando os limites de sua perseverança.

– M... Maldito! Seu-

Insultos surgiram de seus lábios, respiração agitada, lábios trêmulos, o frenesi acumulado de seu pulso queimando em sua garganta. Ainda assim, os xingamentos transbordavam.

Após abandonada a teimosia, vergonha, honra, sua desgastada força de vontade e orgulho castigado atirados ao vento, ele parecia prestes a explodir em seu clímax a qualquer momento. Repreendeu-se mordendo seu lábio inferior forte o suficiente para extrair sangue.

Seus protestos já não atingiam nada além de suas próprias orelhas.

O Coringa lambia toda a extensão do membro pulsante do cavaleiro de Gotham. Suas mãos corriam por cada parte daquele corpo ofegante, alternando entre simples toques e carícias, sentindo-o estremecer e arrepiar-se sob suas provocações.

O estimulante injetado há não muito tempo no sangue do morcego corria por suas veias, corrompia seus sentimentos de nojo e repulsa, fazia-o transbordar de luxúria, fazia-o desejar cada vez mais os toques do vilão a sua frente.

– Resolveu colaborar não é? – Indagou o Coringa, deliciando-se com a visão de um Batman contorcendo-se de prazer em suas mãos.

Obteve apenas um gemido como resposta. Riu. Isso lhe bastava.

– Bom morceguinho... –

Com um sorriso de vitória brincando nos seus lábios, libertou o outro das algemas que machucavam os seus pulsos e atirou-as longe da cama.

– Está livre pra fazer o que quiser agora... – Sussurrou maliciosamente na orelha do cavaleiro.

Com violência, o herói segurou o queixo do outro e puxou-o para si na direção de suas bocas, colando-as. Lábios movendo-se com intensidade. As línguas entrelaçando-se furiosamente.

A outra mão desceu pelo quadril do Coringa, abrindo depressa o botão e o zíper da calça que _ainda_ estava usando. Desceu-a junto com a cueca até a metade das coxas.

Ambos ficaram de joelho sobre os lençóis, ainda beijando-se com vontade. Deixando que seus membros roçassem um no outro.

Separam-se numa tentativa desesperada de retomar o fôlego.

– Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – Perguntou o Batman num último vislumbre de sua sanidade enquanto seu _amante_ descia as mãos para suas nádegas, apertando-as.

– Porque sempre quis fazer, morcego, você sempre foi meu maior desafio. – Riu. – Acredite, vou lhe proporcionar o maior dos prazeres que possa experimentar... – Disse colocando um dedo _dentro_ do seu confuso morceguinho, arrancando um arfar incomodado do mesmo.

– Vamos... – Colocou mais dedos e passou a movimentá-los no interior do outro.

– Hmm... –

Ainda um pouco _incomodado_ com isso, o Batman subiu no colo do Coringa, segurando o membro do outro, e foi sentando-se nele, encaixando-se vagarosamente, ambos prendendo a respiração.

O morcego passou um tempo sem se mover, acostumando-se com aquela sensação.

Meio trêmulo, segurou a mão do vilão e trouxe-a em direção ao seu pênis, fazendo com que o outro passasse a masturbá-lo, e assim começou a movimenta-se sobre o falo do Coringa, um gemido fazendo tremer a garganta de ambos.

Passou a entrar e sair com mais velocidade e intensidade, sentindo-o totalmente dentro de si em cada estocada, já embriagado com tamanho prazer.

Sem sair de dentro dele, o Coringa deita-o segurando suas coxas, separando-as um pouco mas para poder movimenta-se cada vez mais rápido.

Logo os dois finalmente alcançaram o ápice. O Coringa deixou-se cair sob o outro. Os peitos nus e suados respirando juntos. Um último beijo, um último minuto em silêncio antes de por-se de pé e começar a vestir-se.

– Você mexe o seu quadril de um jeito espetacular, sabia morcego? – Riu. 

– Sabe que vou te espancar feito um louco quando isso tudo passar, não sabe? –

O Coringa riu de mais uma das piadas do homem morcego.

– Sei que pode me chamar sempre que quiser se divertir como um homem de verdade... – Disse e saiu deixando o outro sozinho na cama.

_Por hoje._


End file.
